


Кровать

by mara333



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События с точки зрения одного предмета мебели</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровать

Какой предмет мебели занимает центральное место в вашем доме? Чаще всего это диван в гостиной, где собираются друзья, куда, пачкая обивку растаявшим шоколадом на ладонях, взбираются дети, чтобы посмотреть телевизор. Или удобный стол в кухне, в столовой, за которым ведутся неспешные беседы за чашкой чая, где по особым случаям собираются гости. В этой квартире центральное место занимала кровать. Это был даже не дом, не квартира в обычном смысле – лофт. И в каком его месте вы бы не находились, взгляд неизменно будет натыкаться на огромную кровать. И хотя здесь жил всего один человек, Брайан Кинни, кровать никогда не казалась для него слишком большой, потому что почти каждый вечер он возвращался в компании мужчин, которые редко замечали диван в гостиной или обеденный стол. Да, определенно, кровать была центром этой квартиры.  
Правда, иногда он приходил один, без обычного наркотического веселья, а только с запахом дешевого виски. В такие вечера Брайан пинал кровать, матерясь сквозь зубы или крича в голос. А потом засыпал лицом в мокрую от слез подушку, продолжая шептать одними губами: «Ублюдок… мерзавец…». Но кровать ничему не удивлялась, она, вообще-то, и не могла удивляться, она же кровать. Да, впрочем, в этой спальне происходили и более странные вещи.

***  
В том углу лофта, который изображал кухню, нервно хлопали дверцей холодильника и звенели стаканами.  
\- Линц, только не начинай опять.  
\- Брайан, прекрати, мы ведь об этом уже говорили.  
\- Да к черту!  
\- Знаешь, Мел сказала, что придется напоить тебя до беспамятства, чтобы ты согласился.  
\- Хм. Неприятно это признавать, но в этот раз Мисс Супер-сучка права.  
Стакан упрямо стукнул о стойку толстым дном, и Брайан поднялся в спальню. Он упал на кровать, заложив руки за голову, а Линдси села рядом.  
\- Брайан, ну, мы же обо всем уже договорились.  
\- Это было сто лет назад.  
\- Вот видишь, мы не молодеем, и мне это нужно сейчас. Потом будет поздно.  
\- Ну, какой из меня отец?!  
\- Тебе не придется ничего делать, ну, то есть, кое-что, конечно, придется, - Линдси усмехнулась. – О ребенке мы с Мелани позаботимся сами.  
Брайан рывком перевернулся, опрокинув женщину на кровать и слегка прижав своим телом. Она чуть вскрикнула от неожиданности, но не делала попыток вырваться и с улыбкой смотрела на Брайана.  
\- Раз уж мне придется что-то сделать, приступим? – он принялся покрывать ее шею сухими поцелуями.  
\- Если за эту ночь у тебя не выросла грудь…  
\- Ну, твои сиськи, определенно, на месте, - Брайан оторвался от своего занятия и снова смотрел женщине в глаза.  
\- …и поскольку мои сиськи, определенно, на месте, у нас ничего толкового не выйдет.  
Брайан ласково поцеловал Линдси и снова перекатился на спину. Некоторое время они лежали молча.  
\- Значит, гей-порно и стаканчик?  
\- Ты, правда, согласен? – теперь женщина нависла над ним, опершись на локоть.  
\- Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я стал отцом твоего ребенка.  
\- О, Брайан! – Линдси крепко поцеловала его и вскочила с кровати. – Пойду обрадую Мел!  
Подпрыгнув от радости, совсем, как маленькая девочка, она подхватила сумку и ушла. Брайан вздохнул и некоторое время задумчиво изучал потолок. Потом встал, чтобы включить сигнализацию.

***  
Дверь открылась, но пару минут было тихо. Потом послышался мягкий шлепок.  
\- Ты уже знаешь, где спальня.  
\- А разве ты оставишь меня одного? – игривый голос был наказан еще одним шлепком.  
\- Я должен включить сигнализацию.  
Джастин вошел в спальню с такой счастливой улыбкой, словно исполниласть мечта всей его жизни. Он был без рубашки и успел снять штаны, когда вошел Брайан. Тот оглядел парня с ног до головы, и, заметив несколько блесток, прилипших к обнаженой коже Джатсина, произнес, четко выделяя слова:  
\- Не шевелись.  
Парень замер, а Брайан подошел к нему сзади и чуть наклонился. Он обвел языком лопатку вокруг квадратика блестящей бумаги, а затем медленно подхватил его зубами. Мужчина выпрямился, чтобы положить снятое украшение на плечо Джастину, и увидел, что опущенные веки того дрожат, а губа прикушена. Брайан ухмыльнулся и повторил процедуру еще с одной блесткой почти у поясницы. Руки парня дернулись вперед, но Брайан перехватил их и слегка развел в стороны, тихо сказав тому на ухо:  
\- Я же сказал не шевелиться.  
Джастин ответил ему глухим стоном и положил голову Брайану на плечо, просто не в силах стоять прямо. Перехватив плененные запястья одной рукой, второй снял очередную блестку с груди Джастина, при этом слегка ущипнув за сокок. Парень в ответ так вжался задом в его бедра, что Брайан шумно втянул воздух и резко развернул того лицом к себе. Глядя в мутные глаза, он прохрипел: «К черту игры!» - и впившись в пухлые губы поцелуем, повалил Джастина на кровать. Внезапно прервав поцелуй, Брайан приподнялся на локтях и заглянул в глаза любовника.  
\- Это – просто трах.  
Джастин в ответ хитро улыбнулся и снова потянулся к его губам.  
В эту ночь Джастин вновь нарушил правило Брайана Кинни и остался до утра.

 

***  
После трех дней абсолютной тишины и пустоты в квартире, наконец, открылась дверь.  
\- Брайан, тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты не спал трое суток!  
\- Хорошо, мамочка.  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- Майкл, я посплю, а тебе пора в аэропорт. Не опоздай на самолет, а то Док, наверняка, жутко соскучился.  
\- Ты будешь в порядке?  
\- Черт, уберешься ты, наконец?!  
Входная дверь захлопнулась, пискнул индикатор сигнализации, послышались шаги и шорох снимаемой одежды. Брайан поднялся в спальню, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. Было не очень удобно делать это одной рукой, но в другой был зажат окровавленный шарф, с которым мужчина, кажется, не собирался расставаться. Он стянул с себя рубашку и брюки и рухнул на кровать. Красные от напряжения глаза устало закрывались, но Брайан раз за разом поднимал веки, стараясь не спать. Усталость победила, и мужчина уснул. Однако, прошло не более часа, а он вскрикнул и, его голова заметалась по подушке. Через некоторое время он проснулся от очередного своего крика. Сил на то, чтобы сесть не хватило, и он просто перекатился на другой край кровати, хотя она-то, конечно, никакого отношения к его кошмару не имела. На несколько мгновений его взгляд застыл на белой в бурых пятнах ткани, которую он все еще сжимал в руке. Потом глаза сами закрылись, он уснул. И снова, спустя какое-то время, его сон стал беспокойным, но Брайан не проснулся, а лишь тихо заплакал во сне.  
Утром он, как обычно, надел строгий костюм и ушел на работу. В квартире вновь воцарилась тишина. Постель осталась неубранной, на полу у кровати бесформенной кучей лежала сброшенная вчера Брайаном одежда. На кровати осталось влажное полотенце, так и не донесенное им до сушки. Из-под подушки выглядывал белый кончик шелкового шарфа.  
Не прошло и пары часов, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Брайан вбежал в спальню и обвел ее безумным взглядом. Он принялся расшвыривать лежащие вокруг вещи, приводя все в еще больший беспорядок.  
\- Блядь! Ну, где же ты?!  
Взгляд, наконец, зацепился за светлое пятно, и Брайан рванул из-под подушки окровавленный шарф. Мужчина, словно обессилев, тяжело сел на кровать и засмеялся. От смеха веяло истерикой, но некому было его успокоить. С трудом заставив себя замолчать, мужчина торопливо снял пиджак, расстегнул рубашку и, накинув на шею шарф, принялся вновь одеваться. Когда он встал перед зеркалом, изменения в его костюме было невозможно заметить, и Брайан удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Вот так, Солнышко.

 

***  
По квартире разносились звуки поцелуев, сбивчивое дыхание и приглушенные стоны. Потом внезапно наступила тишина.  
\- Почему ты остановился? Брайан?  
\- Иди в душ, ты воняешь!  
Гневные шаги босыми ногами к дивану, и спотыкающиеся от боли – в спальню. В глазах Джастина стояли слезы, пока он раздевался, бросая одежду на пол. Как только в ванной зашумела вода, босые шаги дошли до стойки, о стекло ударилась струя жидкости. Гулкий глоток, стакан ударился о дерево, и Брайан поднялся в спальню. Он сбросил с себя одежду, добавив ее в кучу к вещам Джастина, и повернулся к двери ванной, но не вошел, а лишь прижался лбом к дверному косяку. Затем так же молча лег на кровать и закурил.  
Через несколько минут вошел Джастин и нерешительно застыл на пороге. Он посмотрел на застывшее лицо Брайана и, вздохнув, забрался в постель. Было заметно, что ему непривычно лежать одному на своей половине кровати. Брайан затушил окурок в пепельнице и повернулся к Джастину, опершись на локоть. Под его откровенным взглядом тот слегка покраснел и медленно потянулся к губам Брайана поцелуем. Всего пару мгновений мужчина позволял себя целовать, не отвечая, но вскоре не успевшее остыть возбуждение захватило его с новой силой. Джастин оказался в горячих объятиях, отвечая на ласки с не меньшим пылом. Не затягивая прелюдию, Брайан перевернул парня лицом вниз и разорвал упаковку презерватива.  
Они уснули лишь за пару часов до рассвета. Брайан изменил своей привычке и не разбудил Джастина для утреннего секса, поэтому, когда он уходил на работу, парень старательно держал глаза закрытыми.

 

***  
В ту ночь Брайан вернулся один. Слышно было, как он ходит по квартире и перебирает какие-то вещи. Стараясь спастись от тишины, Брайан включил стереосистему. Зазвучала скрипка.  
\- Блядь!!  
Музыка прервалась за секунду до чудовищного грохота – об пол разбили что-то достаточно тяжелое. Даже из спальни было видно, как разлетаются сверкающие на свету осколки пластика.  
Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем Брайан нетвердым шагом поднялся в спальню. Он сходил в душ и упал на кровать. Стоило уткнуться носом в подушку, и мужчина вскочил, сдергивая вслед за собой простыню. Он не успокоился, пока у его ног не образовалась кучка темной ткани, снятой с кровати. Потом застелил свежее постельное белье и снова лег.  
Этой ночью он так и не уснул.


End file.
